Tomizo Todayama
is one of the many Oni Kamen Riders in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. He solely goes by the name and abandoned his human name upon becoming an Oni. History TV Series He is the last Oni to join the main cast of the show. Despite that he is the second oldest Oni of the core three at 26, he is still very much a novice. A green Oni, both in color and appearance, he is still learning how the world around him works. Having only just become an independent Oni during his introduction, he sticks close to Hibiki and Ibuki and looks to them for guidance. Eager to do please his master but do things in his own style, he often meets conflicting points of views from others, but continues on with what he believes is "his" way. Todoroki was the last of the main series' Oni to be introduced. He was first seen in episode 13 greeting Asumu's mother at a hospital. He later returned with his master, Zanki, to fend off a pair of Makamou. Originally he was to be the next Zanki, but declined the offer from his master so that he could create his own legacy as Todoroki. Of the three main Oni, Todoroki is the second oldest, yet he is the most childish. He still acts like a novice with many Oni matters and enjoys the simple things that life has to offer him. He is also one of the more clumsy characters on the show, this trait often leads to problems both in and out of battle. Even though often misguided, Todoroki will stand by his friends no matter what comes their way. When he became a solo Oni, Zanki had some trouble accepting the way that he fought the Oni and his "cleansing" of the battlefield. Eventually Zanki came to accept that this was Todoroki's way of being an Oni. During the summer of training arc, Todoroki saw Hibiki as a teacher, and Hibiki offered Todoroki guidance on being a solo Oni and the new challenges that life would bring him now that he had no master. Todoroki soon came to find fighting the Oni on his own to be a tough challenge. In response to this, Zanki returned to be his supporter and offer advice whenever he could. Throughout the series, Todoroki had a crush on Hinaka Tachibana. One day he gathers enough courage to asks her out on a date on her birthday. The date goes horribly wrong for Todoroki, he makes a fool of himself and ruins her gift. Hinaka became upset with Todoroki and the two were distant with each other for a while. Late in the series after the Shuki incident, Todoroki was literally stepped on by a giant Makamou. This left the others questioning whether or not Todoroki would ever be able to transform again. Zanki feared this would cause Todoroki to go into a state of depression, indeed it does. Zanki believes that Todoroki was born to be an Oni and that he knows no other way of life. Eventually Zanki meets his end, but puts a spell on his soul to allow him to remain on earth until Todoroki no longer needs him. It was around this time that Hinaka and Todoroki became friends again, even though she offered her help to teach him how to walk again, Todoroki declined. Even when Zanki helped him out, Todoroki said he wanted to do it on his own, otherwise he would never be able to show that he is an independent warrior. Todoroki learns to walk again and rushes into Zanki's final battle, the both make quick work of a large number of Makamou and soon it is time for Zanki to pass on. Todoroki and Zanki have one final cleansing session as Todoroki pays his final respects to his former master. After these events, Todoroki has finally become the man that he always wanted to be. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Todoroki was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the ''All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Hibiki (Video game) Kamen rider Todoroki appears in the Kamen Rider Hibiki (video game). Forms Oni Form * Rider Height: 212cm * Rider Weight: 157 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 30 t. * Kicking Power: 40 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 69 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5 sec. In this form, Todoroki is a green demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Todoroki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Oni form. Todokori also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Todoroki does not wear a suit; rather, his demon form is his true form. Appearances: 15-16, 19-24, 26-29, 32-36, 38-42, 45-48, Let's go Kamen Riders Arsenal Devices * Henshin Kigen Onjou: A bracelet-like transformation device. * Ongekishin Raigou: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. * Ongekikou: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. * Disk Animals: Todoroki's disk-like support robots. Weapons * Ongekigen Retsurai: A guitar-like weapon. * Ongekibou Rakurai: A pair of drumsticks. Vehicle * Raijin Make: HONDA Element Attacks * Charging himself with power, Todoroki is able to directly attack any Makamou with electricity. He can do this through a punch or kick. * Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Todoroki's most useful weapons. OnGeki Finishers Todoroki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes it into its guitar form. He plays the guitar in a wild and fast manner. By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to explode. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tomizo Todayama is portrayed by , who later played Masahiro Yamamoto in Kamen Rider Wizard. As Kamen Rider Todoroki, his suit actor is . Trivia * Todoroki has one leitmotif, , a character song performed by Eizo Sakamoto. Category:Heroes Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Support Riders Category:Supporting Riders